Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application, typically referred to as a browser software application, to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
In some cases, the client computing device may communicate with the content provider through a proxy service. The proxy service, which may be hosted by a proxy server, may provide an intermediary service between the content provider and the client computing device. The use of the proxy service can result in a number of benefits including anonymity, auditing, data loss prevention, and to implement access policies.